


Before the Hunt

by Shakari



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakari/pseuds/Shakari
Summary: A quiet moment between partners.





	Before the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing in years, and my absolute first time writing within the AVP fandom.
> 
> This entire thing was written on my phone, and most was written while walking into work.

It was quiet in their room, the only sounds were the hum of the ship and the soft breathing of the two occupants as they sat on their bed.

Lex's eyes were closed and her head was tilted towards her partner who sat behind her. Scar's claws were gentle as he seperated her hair to braid it. At some point in their years together in the stars, it had become a ritual for Scar to rebraid Lex's hair before each hunt. A quiet moment between the two mates, allowing them to center themselves before it started, their last chance for tenderness as there would be no place for it during the hunt. Scar would eviscerate anyone who dared to interrupt them at this time, if Lex didn't get to them first.

They would be leaving the ship to hunt tomorrow, and soon they would need to go over their armor, their weapons, to make sure everything was ready. But for now, he focused completely on the ooman female in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's that. I love the idea of Scar braiding Lex's hair, so I just had to write it. Sorry no dialogue, I'm hoping that when I get a better feel for their characters I can write more with them.


End file.
